Ike
Character Synopsis Ike 'is the central character of ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the son of Greil and Elena, as well as the older brother of Mist. He is also the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries and the first and only main character who is not of noble birth. Three years later, after completing a job with Bastian to save Lucia from falling victim to Ludveck's civil war, Ike and the Mercenaries were hired by Gallia's army in their war with Begnion, where he came into conflict with Micaiah of Daein. Ike strives to live up to his father's reputation and become an expert swordsman so that he may one day avenge his father's death by defeating the Black Knight. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 7-C '| '5-B ' '''Verse: Fire Emblem Name: Ike Gender: Male Age: 17 during Path of Radiance, 20 in Radiant Dawn Classification: Radiant Hero, Swordsman, General, Mercenary Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Air Manipulation (via Sonic sword), Light Manipulation and Absorption (via Rune Sword), Energy Projection, Absorption via Aether, Durability Negation via Aether, Power Nullification via Nihil (Passively prevents abilities from being activated in combat, leaving the opponents with only their weapons), Statistics Amplification (The Ragnell increases the defense of whoever wields it), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill souls, is also able to wield Ragnell, which was created to kill Yune and also defeated Ashera, who are non-corporeal and abstract in their nature) Destructive Ability: Small City Level '(Can harm several who are capable of tanking Rexbolt, of which was yieled to contain this much energy) | '''Planet Level '(Wields The Ragnell, of which was forged to kill Yune. Defeated Ashera, who would have destroyed the planet and recreated it. Also is empowered by Yune) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Capable of dodging lightning bolts) | '''Massively FTL (Comparable to both Yune and Ashera in speed, who is dozens of characters able to fight with and react to lasers) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Small City Class | Planet Class Durability: Small City Level '(Can survive magical spells such as Rexbolt) | '''Planet Level '(Tanked blows from Ashera, who can destroy and remake the planet at will) '''Stamina: Superhuman '(Withstood endless waves of soldiers in the Serenes forest while carrying an unconscious Heron.) 'Range: Extended melee range with swords. Tens of meters with Ragnell (Can shoot energy bolts and ranged attacks on the same level as most archers) Intelligence: Gifted. He was initially headstrong when he first joined the Greil Mercenaries as a recruit, but has quickly shown to be a natural prodigy in both tactics and swordsmanship. When the mercenaries first fought against the Daien army, his father Greil decided to let Ike be the leader instead of Titania despite his lack of experience; and he was later chosen to lead them as his late father's final wish. Ike has also shown to be an excellent leader and successfully took on Daien's entire armies even with just a handful of mercenaries. Ike was also later chosen as the only one capable of leading the supreme general of both the Begnion Empire and the Laguz Alliance. Against both the forces of Daien and Ashera's Order. Ike has also officially been named the strongest swordsman in all of Tellius upon defeating The Black Knight and stated as surpassing his father's primal strength. Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Base | Wielding Ragnell & Empowered by Yune ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Ragnell: '''The personal sword of Ike. This sword is a blessed item originally wielded by the first Apostle, Altina, to vanquish Yune. Taking on the appearance of a large golden sword with a black hilt, the blessings of Ashera renders it unbreakable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Aether:' Ike performs Sol and Luna simultaneously, tripling his attack power, ignoring enemy defenses, healing him for an amount equal to the damage dealt. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Males Category:Air Users Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5